


Golden Heart: Chatfic Edition

by PrincessVenuschan



Category: Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Mentions of Aqua/Various, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessVenuschan/pseuds/PrincessVenuschan
Summary: A chatfic because everyone else seems to be doing it. Expect shenanigans, and talk of random stuff that probably does not relate to anything.





	Golden Heart: Chatfic Edition

_**Royal** **Prodigy is now online** _

**_GoldenHeroOfRemnant is now online_  
**

  

GoldenHeroOfRemnant: Who's idea was this?

RoyalProdigy: Yang, perfect, you're here.

 

**_Hungry4Cookies is now online_ **

**_WeissQueen is now online_ **

**_ShadowCat is now online_ **

**_TheBetterHalf is now online_ **

 

Royal Prodigy: I may have sent a mass invite... Eh, Vanitas isn't too bad in chat at least.

 

**_Wayfinder is now online_ **

 

Royal Prodigy: Her, I don't remember inviting.

 

Wayfinder: Nice to know I'm wanted.

 

_**JustJaune is now online** _

 

_**Sora is now online** _

 

Royal Prodigy: Couldn't come up with a better name Jaune? Also, hi Sora.

 

Sora: Hey everyone!

 

JustJaune: Oh... Hey Sora...

 

Royal Prodigy: Say, Sora... You have that special project, right? 

 

ShadowCat: Huh?

 

WeissQueen: project?

 

Hungry4Cookies: What?

 

**_TheOriginalSeekerOfDarkness is now online_ **

 

TheOriginalSeekerofDarkness: I merely signed in to say that you have my support, boy. 

 

TheBetterHalf: wat

 

**_TheOriginalSeekerofDarkness is now offline_ **

****

Royal Prodigy: I'd say you have a good shot. I mean, Cloud got in, I'm sure he can vouch for you.

 

Sora: That's what I'm thinking. Who knows, maybe Roxas can come in as an Echo Fighter!

 

GoldenHeroOfRemnant: I'm so lost.

 

Wayfinder: Guys, Yang is in Blazblue Cross Tag Battle, which is on the Switch. You know what this means? _Yang is eligible for Smash Bros._

 

GoldenHeroOfRemnant: Wait... SMASH BROS?! I've heard of that! It's a huge deal, isn't it? I'd never make it in, I'm not nearly a big enough name.

 

Sora: Yeah, trying to work things out, but I'm feeling pretty good about it.

 

Royal Prodigy: By the way, if you can, Sora... I left you a small notebook. Please get me Simon Belmont's autograph, I'm a huge fan.  And Sonic's. Luigi's too. 

 

Wayfinder: get Samus's for me, will you? And Bayonetta's. Actually, no, set me up a meeting with them. 

 

Sora: Uh... 

 

GoldenHeroOfRemnant: Uh... Aqua? I thought you were...

 

Sora: I mean, Samus is nice, but _Bayonetta_?

 

Royal Prodigy: Knowing that Witch, she was _all_ over you. 

 

Sora: Yeah, Riku doesn't like her...

 

Wayfinder: Riku has bad taste confirmed. 

 

GoldenHeroOfRemnant: Damn, Aqua's thirsty.

 

Sora: Then maybe she should get a glass of water.

 

**_WeissQueen is now offline_ **

**_Hungry4Cookies is now offline_ **

 

Sora: Uh... I'll... see about those autographs next time I talk to them.

 

**_Sora is now offline_ **

 

ShadowCat: wow... Just... Wow. I didn't know that about Aqua. Then again, I have seen her looking at Goodwitch...

 

Royal Prodigy: So she's into women?

 

TheBetterHalf: Not a big surprise.

 

Wayfinder: Screw you, Mayu. And you too Vanitas.

 

**_Wayfinder is now offline_ **

****

Royal Prodigy: As good as a confession.

 

ShadowCat: I mean, spending so long in the Realm of Darkness... She must've been so lonely. Just saying, she's probably not looking at gender as much as she would've used to.

 

Royal Prodigy: ... To be fair, Goodwitch seems like she needs to lighten up anyways. 

 

TheBetterHalf: Realm of Darkness has _nothing_  to do with it.

 

**_TheBetterHalf posted an image_ **

 

 ****

 

Royal Prodigy: What

 

TheBetterHalf: Aqua did spend longer in Castle of Dreams than the other two...

 

JustJaune: You're probably taking this way out of context... 

 

ShadowCat: I don't know... They'd be cute together.

 

TheBetterHalf: You people...

 

**_TheBetterHalf is now offline_ **

 

ShadowCat: Well, class is starting soon, I better be going. Same with you Jaune

 

**_ShadowCat is now offline_ **

****

**_JustJaune is now offline_ **

 

**_GoldenHeroOfRemnant is now offline_ **

 

Royal Prodigy: You know, I sort of want to set Aqua up on a blind date with Bayonetta now... Should be hilarious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
